


Second time lucky

by RiversSweetie



Category: Emmerdale, classic emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversSweetie/pseuds/RiversSweetie
Summary: Rehash of the 1994 Kim and Frank wedding where Kim’s family come. Like we deserve!
Relationships: Kim Tate/frank tate
Kudos: 3





	Second time lucky

“Don’t you look beautiful” 

“Dad! You made it!” Kim jumps up from the dressing table and runs over to give her father a hug. 

“Of course I did, did you think I would miss my little girl getting married? Even if it the second time”

“But it’s to the same man so it doesn’t count does it?” She jokes back. “It just means I get to marry the man of my dreams twice” 

“You’re sure then? Given what happened last time?” He asks worried. 

“I am” she nods her head and smiles. “I made a mistake, the miscarriage it broke us for a while the plane crash it showed us that life if too short. We’re meant to be together” 

“Ok. As long as you’re sure” 

“I am. Is Karren here too?” 

“Yep she’s downstairs with the little ones” 

“It’s been so long. I need to come over and visit more!” She sits back down to finish her make up as she talks. 

“You do. Even from Ireland that plane journey with Karrens lot was no fun” 

Kim laughs. She felt a pang if jealousy that her younger sister had three little ones and she hadn’t managed to have any. 

Her father noticed the drop in her face, not wanting to broach the subject on her wedding day he simply squeezes her shoulder. 

“It’ll all be ok love”

“I know dad” she gives a small smile and applies her lipstick. 

~

“I’m done” Kim says giving herself the once over in the mirror full length mirror. 

“He’s one lucky man” says her father proudly. 

“Oh I know but so does he” 

“Good. I’m not to old to give him a slap if he ever hurts you you know” 

“No I suppose it would be a fair fight wouldn’t it” she laughs. “But don’t you worry, he’s a good man”

“Alright, I believe you” he holds out him hand for Kim to link, “we better get you going” 

Slipping her arm through her fathers they walk down the stairs to the rest of the wedding party waiting by the door. 

“Wow you look like a princess auntie Kim!” Said Karrens youngest Lilah. 

“Oh thank you. So do you!” Lilah responds by jumping with excitement in her flower girl dress. 

“You look lovely Kim” Zoe says matter of factly. 

“Of course she does. So full of herself she had to do it twice” teases Karren. 

Kim rolls her eyes at her sister. She hoped they’d stop joking about it, she felt an idiot for letting him go the first time she wouldn’t be doing it a second. 

“Last time, I promise” 

“Good because next time you and Frank are coming to visit up. This was a cheap way to get us on a plane you know” 

“You’ve not come to England in years don’t be stingy” 

“Aye well luckily Nolan was up for coming to see his father so it worked out for everyone really. But come on get yourself in that car before Frank thinks you’ve done a runner on him” 

“No chance” she was the happiest she’d ever been to get to that church. 

~

“It’s time” says her father standing at the church door. “Are you sure you don’t want to back out now?”

Kim rolls her eyes “dad!”

“Just checking”

“Well there’s no need. I’m about to become Mrs Tate and I’m the happiest I’ve ever been” 

“Good. Your mother liked him, she’ll be glad you’re back together”

“Not half as glad as I am. And do you finally approve?” 

“Well it took me a few years to get over the shock of his age but yes, I suppose he will do” 

“Good” she says linking her fathers arm. “Let’s go” 

As she walks in the church she feels like running down to the front to see Frank. The smile on his face as he sees her melts her heart. 

“Wow. I’m lost for words” Frank whispers as she stands opposite him, her father took a seat after a quick nod to Frank. 

Throughout the ceremony Kim and Frank stare at each other, both can’t believe their luck getting to forget about the last eighteen months. 

“You may now kiss the bride” 

As Frank pulls Kim in and kisses her she hears her sister cheering from behind her as if she had just scored the winning goal. 

“Oh I’ve missed those lot” Frank says laughing and nodding over to Kim’s family as they break apart. 

“Don’t let them put you off. You’ve married me now” 

“Ah I’m sure I can cope then, for you” he laughs and kisses her again. 

“Good because I love you”

“I love you too”


End file.
